Some of the inventive concepts relate to electronic devices, and more particularly, to error correction decoders and/or operation methods of the error correction decoder.
A storage device is a device storing data according to a control of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. A storage device may include a device storing data in a magnetic disc such as a hard disk drive HDD, a solid state drive SSD, a semiconductor memory such as a memory card, in particular, a device storing data in a nonvolatile memory.
A nonvolatile memory includes a ROM (read only memory), a PROM (programmable ROM), an EPROM (electrically programmable ROM), an EEPROM (electrically erasable and programmable ROM), a flash memory, a PRAM (phase-change RAM), a RRAM (resistive RAM), a FRAM (ferroelectric RAM), etc.
As a semiconductor manufacturing technology is developed, an operation speed of a host device such as a computer, a smart phone, a smart pad, etc. is being improved. Capacity of contents being used in a storage device and a host device of the storage device is being increased. Accordingly, a storage device having a more improved operation speed is being desired.
An error correction is one of main factors affecting an operation speed of a storage device. Data stored in a storage device may be output to the outside after going through an error correction. If the speed of an error correction becomes fast, an operation speed of a storage device may also become fast. Thus, various methods to increase the speed of an error correction are being studied. Some proposed methods to increase the speed of an error correction increase an operation speed of the storage device while deteriorating reliability of an error correction.